The Start of Something New
by Shaunsie
Summary: When the famous Fiyero Tiggular gets dumped by perky blonde, Galinda Upland, he becomes a sobbing mess of ice cream and sappy romantics. But when loyal comrade Boq steps in, the results are shocking! One-shot, Juliyero, R&R *heart*


**A/N: Alright guys, sorry I have not updated or uploaded anything for a while, I've been really busy and going through a lot of stuff at home! **

**Anyway, this fan fiction is dedicated to Julia! (Julia-Caesar) because she was feeling down earlier this week and I thought I would write this to make her feel better! So I hope it does its job! ;)**

**Thanks to Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing! It's very much appreciated and I love you!**

**Also I would like to do a shout out to my twitter family who I miss very dearly! So I love you all and I miss you! Xx**

**Enough talking without further a do I give you…**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Start Of Something New<span>_

"Seriously Fiyero, if you keep on moping around the apartment like this, I will hurt you!" Boq exclaimed to Fiyero, who was making his way over to plop down on the couch.

Fiyero had just been dumped by the beautiful, popular Galinda Upland, and he wasn't taking it well. He had taken the 'girl approach' to the situation and spent his time sniffling (not crying… that was outrageous!) and eating ice cream, while watching sappy romantic movies. Boq, as Fiyero's loyal and honourable best friend, took it upon himself to find a way out of the hole of depression the young prince was digging himself, and he had the _perfect_ solution!

"You know what you should do tonight?" asked Boq, sitting across from Fiyero.

"Ummm, watch Oztanic again?" Fiyero 'sniffled', rubbing his nose with a tissue.

"Noooooooo..." Boq said slowly. "You should go out on the speed dating quest they are hosting at the Shiz Café!"

"The whaty-what-whateee?" asked Fiyero in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Theeee Shizzzzz Cafeeeeeé," said Boq, even slower than last time.

"For what, did you say?" Fiyero asked, straightening his posture slightly and rubbing his eyes.

"Speed dating! I've heard it's really fun and an easy way to get to know more girls," Boq said, raising his eyebrows and gently nudging Fiyero with his elbow.

"Maybe…" Fiyero stood up and disappeared into his bedroom, somewhere Boq had never dared to go. So he sat there waiting for any sign of life coming from the doorway leading into the room in which he was forbidden. To his surprise and excitement, the shower started running, which could mean only one thing….

THEY WERE GOING SPEED DATING!

An hour and a half later, Fiyero looked half presentable and able to be seen in public again. Boq dragged him out of the apartment and down the stairs into the courtyard, before feeling safe that Fiyero was not going to run back up to his room and enjoy some more sappy romantic movies and gain another few pounds worth of ice cream. The two boys walked through the across the campus at an incredibly slow rate, due to Fiyero's laziness to conform to Boq's wish to move faster. Girls, and some boys, would turn to look at them walking with awe and amazement. Prince Fiyero had not been seen for three weeks since the very public and utterly shocking breakup of Shiz's dream couple. Some murmured between themselves, while others just gaped as the prince and his loyal comrade walked through the courtyard. By the time the two boys arrived at The Shiz Café everyone was already seated at their designated tables. The only seat left was directly across from a blonde girl with amazing blue eyes, so Fiyero sat there.

"Your time will start in thirty seconds! You have five minutes to get as much, or as little, information out of your partner as possible. Men, you will then swap tables and repeat with the girl on the right of you," exclaimed the announcer (Fiyero couldn't remember for the life of him what the dude was called), waving his stop watch in the air.

Fiyero glanced at the girl who was across from him. She was pretty, he could admit that, but what caught his attention the most was the fact that she was staring at his hair.

"GO!" called the announcer.

"HI!" the girl exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat.

"Ummm… hi?" Fiyero replied, clearly taken aback that he was actually doing this.

"I'm Julia," the girl, Julia, exclaimed.

"Fiy-"

"Fifi, yes I know!" cried Julia, grasping Fiyero's hands from across the table. "I know all about you, actually, I was hoping you would be here, after that Oz-awful breakup with Galinda and all!"

"_Does this girl ever stop talking?"_ Fiyero asked himself, quickly realising that the answer was 'no'.

"I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember! You see, I grew up in the little village just outside Kiamo Ko and I would watch you learning how to do all your 'prince-y' stuff out in the forest!" Julia kept her rambling up for a good minute.

"All right, Julia," interrupted Fiyero, when she had paused for breath.

Julia nodded enthusiastically.

"Why, for the love of Oz, do you keep looking at my hair?" Fiyero exclaimed, patting his hair down into place and looking at Julia suspiciously.

"Oh," Julia blushed a very deep red and bit her lip. "I really want to touch your hair… I know that may sound slightly creepy and a tad stalker-ish, but..."

"Hey, that's probably the least stalker thing you have said this whole time!" laughed Fiyero, making Julia smile.

"So can I?" Julia asked, smiling.

"I guess so…"

Julia squealed and jumped up, placing her small hands in Fiyero's thick hair.

"This is so weird…" Fiyero murmured to himself.

Julia, on the other hand, was enjoying herself immensely, completely thrilled by the fact that she was touching Fiyero Tiggular's hair.

"Thank you, Fiyero," Julia smiled, reclaiming her seat across from Fiyero.

"No problem, I'm glad I could be of assistance," replied Fiyero.

"I would really like to see you again sometime," Julia said softly.

Fiyero merely smiled at her and nodded. "I would love to see you again too, and you seem like a nice girl."

Julia squealed again and started clapping. "Really?"

"Yes, if you didn't act so much like… that!" exclaimed Fiyero, pointing to her.

"Oh..." Julia stopped her previous clapping and bouncing and returned to a neutral position, folding her hands demurely in front of her.

Fiyero glanced around at all the other girls in the room, then back to the one sitting in front of him.

"What about we get out of here and go someplace else?" suggested Fiyero, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Julia opened her mouth to, Fiyero guessed, squeal, but rethought her actions and closed her mouth and nodded.

Fiyero smiled and stood up just as the announcer called 'time'.

"Miss Julia, may I?" Fiyero asked in a gentlemanly voice, smiling down at her.

"You may, Master Fiyero, or should I say, Prince Fiyero," Julia smiled. She took his hand and they walked out of the café, ignoring the yells of the very aggravated announcer.

The couple spent the next two hours in the courtyard at Shiz, talking and sharing stories. Fiyero found that no matter how crazy and stalker-ish Julia was, she was actually a very sweet and amazing girl, which Fiyero really liked.

"This was nice," said Fiyero as they both stood up.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself," Julia replied, trying not to put off overly hopeful and desperate vibes.

"I would really like to see you again, for a real date!" said Fiyero, and Julia simply nodded, amazed that _the_ Prince Fiyero was asking her out. "All right, meet me here at seven o'clock on Friday and I will surprise you."

"Okay," Julia smiled, looking into Fiyero's eyes, searching for any traces of a lie.

Fiyero smiled again at her, only to see over her shoulder a surprisingly happy Galinda walk towards them. Fiyero didn't know what provoked him to do it, maybe to make Galinda jealous or maybe that he really liked this girl, but whatever the reason, it happened.

Fiyero looked into Julia's stunning brown eyes, which reminded him of warm chocolate on a cold winter's day, and leant in to kiss her. The kiss was intended to be small and chaste, but quickly turned into one of great passion. Julia couldn't be happier. She was kissing Fiyero and touching the prince's hair. She could now die a happy woman. When Fiyero pulled away he glanced over his shoulder at a shocked Galinda, who caught his gaze and immediately fled in the opposite direction. Fiyero turned back to Julia and smiled warmly at her.

"So I will be seeing you Friday then?" Fiyero asked. Julia nodded and Fiyero placed another kiss on her lips before making his way back to the apartment to tell Boq.

"_This may be the start of something new," _Fiyero thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Also... please review! It would make my life so much better :) Love you guys! xx<strong>


End file.
